because every little town has a secret
by Emmett's little sister
Summary: what if Emmett and Bella were brother and sister, and Bella's not the weakling people think she is..rewriten used to be twisted life i am not stephenie meyers although i kinda wish i was
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella. I'm like 5'5 with brown hair and brown eyes and am really, really pale. My big brother Emmett is one of my best friends and I really miss him. I can't wait to see him again. I guess I should get to the story at hand.

My mom and my dad have been separated since before both my brother and I can remember. My dad Charlie lives in Forks, Washington and is the police chef there. My mom couldn't handle it there because of a lot of things but mostly she just felt trapped and she hated the rain.

Did I mention it rains a hell of a lot in Forks? She 'ran away' with us, and we moved to phoenix when I was 1 and Emmett was 2. When my mom got remarried the summer before my freshman year, Emmett and I went to stay with Charlie for a year. Her job also got transferred that year... Guess where I got to live…. Dude I moved to Long Island, you know how weird it is there? I do, and I love it!

But that's when things got bad. Emmett stayed with Charlie but me, I got to go back to mom, and her excuse was I needed her during this time in my life. Bull. I mean I love my mom and all but I hate, HATE her new husband Phil with a fiery passion. He's a complete ass!!

I'll explain why later, but right now I'm just telling you that today was the first day of the rest of my life. Corny right. But still I get to go live back with Charlie and Emmett. Oh god how I missed them. The only thing is, my flight gets in ½ way through football for Emmett I'm just going to meet him at the school. It will look kind of odd with a random, short, pale girl to run into the middle of the field practically tackling the quarterback but I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

In the year that Emmett and I lived with Charlie before I had to go back to mom was some of the best of my life I got so close to him and his friends just thought I was a cool "munchkin" as the would call me. It's not my fault that I'm normal height and they're giants, stupid 6'2 brother and his friends.

They used to love to pinch my cheeks. I used to have chubby cheeks just like Emmett. But I was used to everything at that point even if I was invisible, it was how I liked it, you learn a lot more that way. I doubt they'll remember me. If they do there are just a few more people I know. Now my brother and his friends didn't party all the time but when they did they crashed here and that was just funny cause guess what, my brother's room can only fit like 3 or 4 people and there were like 6 of them and depending on how many people there are 1 or 2 would crash in my room.

It's always so funny because I'll just role over and hand them the sleeping bag at the foot of my bed and said "don't kick me" and it was fine. My bed was in like an alcove type thing with 2 ½ walls surrounding it, so I would sleep against the wall.

When I went back to mom I did it just for the comfort and the memory that I was near my brother. I never really had any friends that were girls. If Emmett were going out with a girl for a while I would get close to her but mostly girls just used me to get to my brother.

I was an outcast. But I did have 2 really close girl friends; Samantha Olan and Alison Fischer. Sam we just called Samala or Dino (Samalasorus) she "chomped" a lot and Alison was mostly just Fish, kinda self explanatory. Me, I was Bella around adults but everywhere else I was also Izzy or something along those lines. We were kinda punk/goth/emo types, whatever you want to call it. We still are. Sam was first in the look and it spread to Aly and me. Now we mostly wear jeans and a big sweatshirt but we can look hot, or we can look just awesome Sam started the whole skinny jeans thing but I started the random tee, and Aly the big sweatshirt with leggings to be "fat" in fat I will use a lot that's just our word for lazy. That and fluffy. You'll just have to figure it out sorry.

So now I'm on the plane getting ready to go to sleep. I actually love my old school and friends but my brother means more right now. I never actually told you how I got my mom to say yes to me moving here did I, well I apologize for that. There was a hit list threat there, yea I wasn't on the supposed list but that's because the kid who was supposed to have written it, was a kid I was cool with. My dad heard from Emmett about it, and there she went. I think I'll take a nap to pass the time.

Over the loud speaker I hear a pilot saying something about landing in 5 minutes. I grab my stuff together just the usual books my phone and my Zen music player. I'm so excited I make sure to be one of the first people out of the plane and I practically barrel over Charlie in an attempt to hug him.

"I guess you missed me"

"Of coarse I did dad?!?" We laughed in god how I had missed this after we got all my bags we went into the car. Now even though it was hard for Charlie to show us emotion at first but this time around we didn't shut up.

He wanted to know everything. About Dino, about Fish, everyone, and I was just as curious about what I missed. Emmett as much as I loved him never really got to a point in the few conversations we had. Emmett was apparently just as popular as at our old school maybe more so. He's the quarterback and captain. I'm so proud of him and so is dad. Dad took me home before I go see Em so I can change. I wore my pjs on the plane.

I decide to wear my favorite comfy jeans, a long sleeve striped black and white shirt with a black collar under my black tee that says D.A.R.E. written on the front. I also brush my hair teeth and wash my face, then re-apply my black eye liner.

I run downstairs and say goodbye to my dad. He tosses keys at me I give him a questioning look.

"Go look outside bells" I run outside and there, sitting in the driveway, is the best car ever, a red ford truck that looks like it could go through a brick wall, Perfect for me.(pic in my pro)

"Oh my god dad I love it." And I nearly tackled him again "wow keep that up and we'll have to have you join the team" we laughed. I then said goodbye and went back to the high school to see Emmett.


	3. a big thanks

Thanks all of you for asking me to update if I forgot you my bad

Synara

Night freak

Person-with-the-face

My type of heroin

Wishing Edward was real 14

xXTopaz EyesXx

reginah72

jeannabelle

xXbitemeXx

Bella-and-edward-forever22

J.shelly reed

StupidshinnyEdwardowner

Insanity's partner

XXiamennaXX

The black parade

Melting gold

Bella-loves-edward

Hopelessromantic212

Pryncess Rosalyn

Jasperrockesyourcoscks

Xneverletmegoxx

Twilightaddict

Paypay07

Im-in-love-with-books

9pyrochick6


	4. Chapter 3

Ok parking lot. Come on you can do this, just walk over there. There are so many people how am I supposed to find him. Well at least I can rule out the cheer squad at practice. Yes he took his helmet off to talk. There he is, ok screw it. Run. Tackle. Good thing they were in a Minnie brake. God I missed my brother.

Emmett's pov

What the hell I wasn't in play. Wait this person is to light to be on the team. What the hell. It can't be.

"Bella" I screamed oh crap I shouldn't have done that. Suddenly everyone on the team from when Bella was last here, almost all the senior players started running over. Oh god dog pile. Poor Bella!

Rosalie's pov

Who's that bitch that thinks they can be all over my man. Wait a sec why is he smiling. What is the team doing? Whatever. She is going to have to learn a few things.

Edward's pov

What is going on? All the guys' thoughts are all circled around a 14 year old looking girl. Names are somewhere between munchkin and squirt. Jasper is just as confused.

Jasper's pov

What is going on I feel joy coming of everyone on the team except the junior boys that just have confusion and Rose who is PISSED. Crap.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

O my god too many tall guys in shoulder pads surrounding me. Maybe I should have waited until after practice. All I kept getting was a swarm of 'squirt', 'oh my gods', and 'oh my god munchkin I missed you's.

"Wow guys back up can't breathe" I gasped. They backed up and took an actual good look at me. Then just stared. They mostly looked like gold fish. I laughed. The guys I'd known so well looked like they never met me before. Josh, Doug, Mark, Andrew, and Greg were all just brain dead. Emmett just looked ashamed, of his friends and surprised by my changes as were they all were apparently. So I said "wow guys you can close your mouths now"

Doug was the first to break the silence "sorry, it's just we were expecting this nerdy 14 year old that we thought of as a sister now we have to be all big brother like and fend guys off with a stick"

"More like a steal bat" said Josh still staring.

Just as he said that the other players decided to come over. I still didn't notice I was too busy with the guys I went around and gave everyone a hug and saying how much I missed everyone.

E pov

O my god. She is so beautiful. And not even in the obvious sense of beauty like my sisters. Just simple, old fashion beauty it was a little dark but it suited her. Gorgeous brown hair that went to about mid back with bangs a little lower than her cheekbones and luscious chocolate brown eyes and perfect pale skin and a sweet gentle voice. I was so wrapped up in her that I almost didn't notice she had no 'voice' and no scent.

J pov

How is it that that girl has NO SCENT what the hell is going on in this world? And is that passion coming of _EDWARD!?!?_

X.X.X.X.X

Sorry cliff hanger


	5. Chapter 4

After a while they all agreed I had to get off the field because as much as coach loved having his little Bella back I was interrupting practice. So I went over on the bleachers near the cheerleaders to wait. After about 10 minutes of watching my brother and all his friends talking to the coach and getting ready to go, these girls start coming over to me like they were pissed mostly the tall blond, she look homicidal. Then the two others just looked like followers of hers one girl with dark hair obviously straightened and the other with a light brown obviously highlighted.

Rosalie pov

I don't see what's so special about this girl she's not even that pretty and she's dressed all goth like. Eww. I wonder what she did to then I can't even keep all of their attention that long even if I where a really short skirt and she's wearing jeans. I had asked the girls if they knew her they said no so I guess she must be new.

Bella's pov

When the girl finally got up to me she started talking to me. No, more like hissing at me. "You better stay away from my man you may be new but you need to learn quickly that that guy over there, Emmett is my boyfriend and no ugly little girl is going to stop that."

When she said that I just started laughing, she looked ready to kill me. Since practice was ending I decided to make it really obvious. Still laughing I screamed "Emmett, can you come here for a second, you too guys" since the boys had looked over too. They all ran over "Emmett please tell this girl that she's loosing her mind and I'm not trying to steel you from her... oh and to get her facts strait before she starts to intimidate people." Then all the guys including Emmett burst out laughing and we were all hugging our sides and that girl still looks like she's going to kill something. Emmett upon seeing this tries to calm down enough to explain "Rosebud I should explain" putting his arm around my shoulder still stifling laughter "this is my little sister Bella, Bells this is my girlfriend Rosalie"

_(Italic is 3__rd__ person pov)_

_Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory all looked very shocked to say the least Bella and the guys were still laughing their butts off Mike Newton and all of his junior friends looked shocked vaguely remembering the girl now just more worried about if she would date them. And a few feat away on the top of the bleachers are Edward and Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale laughing at their sisters jealousy having gotten the best of her and the expression on their brothers face ( Edward had not been laughing, he was more gawking at Bella)_

_X.X.X.X.X._

Alice pov

Jasper hit Edward when that stupid look on his face didn't go away almost causing him to fall off the bleachers. So when he sat back up like nothing had happened I taped him on the jaw and said "close your mouth before you attract flies" only causing him to snap back into reality then growl and glair at vile Mike Newton and him little 'posse' and have his eyes turn pitch black. "Edward what's going on" "Newton" he snarled "Jasper calm him down" I pleaded and I saw Edward visibly go less stiff.

Edward pov

I'm ready to kill that Newton kid he was thinking unclean thoughts about my Bella... oh crap MY Bella when did that start I haven't even talked to her yet. Get a hold of yourself Edward. Why is Alice looking so mischievous?

'_I'm gunna go say hi'- Alice_ oh god.

Bella's pov

Rosalie then stomped off followed. Emmett then decided that he needed to defend her. "That was funny but you have to be nice to her belly"

"I'll try Emmy and don't call me Belly"

"Don't call me Emmy"

"You started it"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did too"

"Who are you Buggs Bunny?" I was screaming at this point because our voices just rose with each fraise playfully, then we all burst out laughing.

A fairy like girl with short spiky black hair came walking more like bouncing over. Emmett then said "hey Alice" "Hey Emmett" she had a voice that reminded me of bells. Much softer than Rosalie's which in my opinion made it sound more beautiful.

I stuck my hand out "What up Tink I'm Iz or Bella whichever" she laughed "I'm Alice but Tink sounds cool too I kinda like it" smiling she grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the other side of the bleachers I looked back at Emmett and gave him the help me look. No such luck. "I want you to meet my boyfriend and brother"

X.X.X.X.X.X.

As soon as we got in front of the guys Alice bounded over to the blond and kissed him. "B this is my boyfriend Jasper and that's my brother Edward" pointing in the direction of a really cute guy with copper hair he looked kinda familiar. Jasper extended his hand and I shook it and we both smiled before he returned it to around Alice's waist. I extended my hand to Edward he took it and smiled a really sexy crooked smile causing my stomach to fluttered. I blushed and smiled back. I noticed Edward and Jasper were dressed for practiced and asked what position they were.

I knew Emmett was the Quarter back and I learned Jasper was a linesman and Edward was the running back. "Edward is the fasted runner in the school" Alice chirped seriously like chirped that is one awesomely weird girl. She and I could get along nicely.

X.X.X.X.X.

Edward pov

"What is Alice doing?" my voice cracked as I said this to Jasper "is she trying to kill me" "You'll do fine just be nice and smile" oh my god she's even prettier close up and I don't know how she did it but she got even more gorgeous when she blushed. I hope she thinks I'm good looking wait what is she thinking how do I not know that so weird she smells like strawberries and freesia but its not appetizing, just alluring she's perfect. O crap I'm staring I hope she didn't notice.


	6. Chapter 5

_I thought I should tell you what every one looks like and stuff and for future reference italics either means 3__rd__ person pov, so it's me watching this or thoughts Edward is hearing._

_Ok so I had explained what Bella was wearing but I will elaborate about the others. Jasper and Edward had taken off their pads because practice was over so they were in undershirts and practice bottoms (I don't know what they look like). Rosalie, Jessica and Lauren were in the really tight sweat pants that fold down saying cheer on the butt and TIGHT tanks that showed like 1 or 2 inches of tummy and open zip ups also saying cheer. Alice was in light jeans and a plum strait top tank with lace at the bottom and a thin pink sweatshirt with lots of butterfly and flower designs in the front and had love on it. _

"Belllaaaa" someone called my name I looked up to see it was Emmett.

"Practice is over, I'll meet you at home I have to go find rose. Dad left a message on my cell saying he ordered pizza"

"Have you guys still seriously not learned how to cook?"

"Hell no" I smiled at him and turned back around to say goodbye to Alice, Jasper and Edward. I hadn't actually looked at Edward or Jasper so I made a point to so I could recognize them later. They all looked like they had just stepped out of a magazine. I decided to look at jasper first since I would already remember Alice; she's not really a person you could forget.

He had darkish blond hair and the same topaz eyes as Alice he smiled at me when he saw me looking I smiled back and looked at Edward who was still looking down at the time.

He had this cool copper hair that fell into his eyes slightly. Even now that I was looking closely at him I still couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar. I feel like I'm loosing my mind. Then he looked up and locked eyes with me he had the same topaz eyes as Alice Jasper and Rosalie but his were deep, warm and inviting. I looked away and blushed.

"So I guess I'll go then" I said

"Wait, give us your number first so we can hang out we have to go to the mall I love that shirt" jasper then covered her mouth and said

"Quick give her your number before she bites me and starts babbling again" I gave it to her and said "ok bye peoples"

Edward's pov

This is so bad why am I getting sad because she's leaving? But when our eyes locked it was crazy and then she blushed it was just….. I smiled, I knew it was special. I had tried not to stare because Jasper had thought to me she was nervous. It was official I was falling for Bella Swan and now I have her number thanks to Alice I did a little happy dance in my head. _.lol._

_Wow the like pure joy coming off Edward is really freaky its like Alice level come to think of it. They are both overjoyed did I miss something? jasper_

_Oh my God I have a new best friend I can see it she's so gorgeous I can't wait to go shopping with her I wonder what size…Alice_

I just zoned her out after that. I hope she didn't get freaked out by the stare thing I'll have to ask jasper later what she was feeling when it happened.

X.X.X.X.X.

"The pizza was great Dad thanks" he smiled "sure no prob Bells, but you know it won't be the last time unless…" "Yes dad I'll start cooking for you guys again. Stupid boys don't know how to cook to say their lives unless it's eggs or fish" I mumbled the last part but they still heard and started laughing. Emmett and I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

_Bella's and Emmett's rooms are right next to each other and their dad's downstairs._

I walked into my room and it was exactly the same as how I had left it. Dark blue walls and sealing with silver stars all around. I had a few stings of star lights around my room too.

My table desk thing was right where I left it with my computer on it of to the side. Above the table I had a collage of pics of my friends and family plus drawings of magazine clippings and my stereo in my cabinet.

My queen size bed was a bit of a darker color than the walls with a big silver crescent moon on the front and little stars white sheets blue mattress cover and one white and one dark blue pillow. I guess you could tell I love the night. (Layout in my pro)

I cranked my stereo and waited for Emmett to get out of the shower so I could take mine. I decided to unpack the clothes I had brought back gabbed my usual PJ's which consisted of PJ pants that I stole from Emmett and a sports bra for over my regular one and a thin hoody to wear back to my room.

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, off!)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time

Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhh

(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away  
From getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

X.X.X.X.X.

Edward's pov

As I drove home from practice I was still in high spirits. I decided to drive home at the speed limit so I could think. Bella Swan, wow I have barley even talked to her and already she's got me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it.

As I got within the last few yards of the house I could already hear the turmoil going on and the sad part was the house was silent.

The first thing I heard when I walked in the house was_ 'THAT BITCH HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND" Rosalie_ I clenched my fists and was ready to through her into a wall.

"_Edward stay clam she's just venting I'll tell you if she says anything and she's just doing to spite you or anything" jasper _

"Finally you're here I've been waiting" Rosalie started in a snooty voice "why where you talking to her? I mean it's not like…"

"Her who Rose?" Jasper interjected

"The one that was all over MY boyfriend" she said hotly

"You mean his sister? Are you that dumb I mean he did tell you himself, everyone told you, you can't have anything against her!" I yelled her and her stupid moods

"Oh does little Eddy have a little crushy wushy" she said in a maniacal baby voice "she is nothing Edward get over her. She's worthless and ugly"

"Shut up Rose, you don't know anything about her and are you blind she's gorgeous and I think you just still upset from when they laughed at you for being threatened by his sister" I said or It started out as a growl and turned into a laugh

"Why you little..." she screamed as she started coming at me at me I was about to fight back when "children stop this nonsense what is this all about … Jasper, Alice, care to explain" said Emse in a very motherly voice

"Well, today at practice we got to meet Emmett's younger sister Bella and she had somewhat hug tackled Emmett and Rose got the wrong impression in that she was flirting with Emmett not that she was his little sister"

"well Edward saw Bella and took an immediate liking to her and when Rosalie started yelling and saying bad things about her he got mad and yelled back and she was gunna hit him when you came in" Alice interjected

"Well this seems to have created a big mess, all of you just cool your jets and got to your rooms work on your homework and when your done do whatever you like if you need me I'll be in the kitchen oh and do invite Emmett and Bella for dinner I'm going to go work on a good recipe now." And with that we were all off I went up to my room and took a shower, when I got out I put on some music and decided to figure out what to do about Bella.


	7. must read

Hey, when I redid this story I had told myself I didn't want to make author notes but they are necessary even if they piss readers off. I NEED REVIEWS!!!! Thank you for those of you who have reviewed but seriously guys I've done like 5 chapters and have only gotten 24 reviews and just this last chapter got over 120 hits. Please, please, pleassseeee REVIEW!!!!


	8. Chapter 6

After dinner Emmett and I went upstairs to take showers Charlie just when straight to his room. Since me and Emmett usually have the same taste in music we could blast our music relatively loud, Charlie's room was downstairs.

"I'll be in the shower ok" he said "ok save me some hot water" I joked. I decided to head into my room and unpack a bit. I'm so happy my room is the same.

I had a kick ass stereo system in a cabinet thing that is supposed to hold a TV with drawers under it where I put my clothes. After my shower I put in some music and got ready for bed.

X.X.X.X.X

I woke up to none other then a very hyper Emmett "Beellllsssssssss, get ready for breakfast."

"Be down in 15" I groaned. I hate mornings especially since Emmett loves them. I would use an alarm clock but those stopped working last year. I got up and but on some music to wake me up and got dressed.

I put on a black tank with a dark green sweet shirt. It had no sleeves and the arm wholes went down to the hip it had a cool star emblem with wings on the pocket and light jeans. My make up consisted of a brass color to make a smoky look and a little below my eyes to make them pop just like Alison had taught me. As I was walking out I grabbed my dark denim jacket and belt and walked down stairs for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast Emmy-bear"

He laughed and said "chocolate chip pancakes, dad's at work already." I sat down at the counter "we didn't get to talk much yesterday. how's life?" I asked

"It's been going good" he chuckled "I've been going out with rose since 2 months or so after she moved here. So that's about 6 months now. My grades are good footballs great I really couldn't be happier especially now that I can keep an eye on my baby sister." We laughed together "so how did the whole long island thing go"

I smiled "it went good I made 2 really good friends I told you about them I think." "Oh yea fish and dino, what are their real names again?" I laughed "fish is Alison and Dino is Sam." We finished eating and left for school. Emmett said he would have taken me on the motorcycle but he had practice after school. I said "no it's fine I like my truck it's klutz proof just how I need it. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch?" "Duhh" and with that we both left.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I got to school that morning and a good happy song came on so I staid in the car to listen to it

Hey, what's the big idea?

Yo Mika.

I said,

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down,

I said,

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down.

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down,

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down.

Say love, say love,

or love's gonna get you down.

say love, say love,

or love's gonna get you down.

I went walking in with my mama one day,

when she warn me what people say,

live your life until love is found,

'cause love's gonna get you down.

Take a look at the girl next door,

she's a player and a down right whore,

Jesus slows up, she wants more,

oh bad girls get you down.

Singing,

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down,

sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down.

Say love, say love,

or love's gonna get you down.

say love, say love,

or love's gonna get you down.

Mama told me what I should know,

too much candy gonna ride your soul,

if she loves you, let her go,

'cause love only gets you down.

Take a look at the boy like me,

never stood on my own two feet,

now I'm blue, as I can be,

oh love couldn't get me down.

Singing,

sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down,

sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down.

Say love, say love,

or love's gonna get you down.

say love, say love,

or love's gonna get you down.

I went walking with my mama one day,

when she warn me what people say,

live your life until love is found,

or love's gonna get you down.

Singing,

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down,

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down.

Say love (say love), say love (say love),

or love's gonna get you down.

say love (say love), say love (say love),

or love's gonna get you down.

Mama told me what I should know,

too much candy gonna ride your soul,

if she loves you, let her go,

'cause love only gets you down.

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down,

say,

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,

or love's gonna get you down

Everyone is so stupid when it comes to that song they think its so perv-ish it just means no worries. Turned off the car and as I was getting out Alice popped out of NOWHERE.

"Hey Bella, I liked the song you were listening to, who was it. Oo I like that shirt we should go shopping sometime!" I laughed at her perkiness. Luckily I could keep up.

"Good morning Alice, it was the song Lollipop by Mika. How's it going?"

She smiled. "Good, let's go to the office and get your schedule I want to see if we have any classes together."

"Ok. I hope so too you're really the only friend I have in my grade here."

"No, you have Edward too." I looked at her skeptically

"Yes where is that brother of your's"

"Oh he's around here someplace probably with Jasper and Emmett. Do you want to come shopping with me sometime I like your style you could tell me about your old friends. Maybe we could see a movie or." I cut her off then "ok, ok slow down. Yea we should totally hang out."

As I entered the office I saw a very nanny looking women. The name plate on her desk said Mrs. Cope, I walked up to her desk and said politely "hi, I'm Bella Swan I'm new here can I have my schedule."

"Sure honey your brother mentioned you'd be coming. Welcome to Forks High." She said in a grandmotherly tone.

"You'll just have to pic up you text books in the library. Since your new your excused form first period today so you can get settled." "Thank you."

We left the office and I showed Alice my schedule "you have gym with Edward and I and history with just me. Wow you're in AP science and 12th grade literature I think Edward in those. You have math now so I'll let you go promise you won't make other friends and ditch me." She pleaded I laughed "of course not Alice your too cool to be ditched and I'm to lazy to do the ditching." I joked she laughed with me we said goodbye and I was off to get my books.

X.X.X.X.X.X

_Please, Please, Please review or else I have no reason to_


	9. Chapter 7

I walked in to a surprisingly large looking library and saw a thin woman with long grey hair behind a desk. As I got closer I noticed she had a sketch book in front of her. "Hi, um I'm Bella Swan I'm here to get my textbooks."

"Oh, hey honey, um... Can I see your schedule?" I put down my backpack and handed her my schedule.

"Follow me. Oh it looks like you have me for art that's good." As we walked down the rows of books she handed me random text books; math, criminal science, history, English literature. These books are huge. Ok tipping, not good. "Ok that's all of your books you're excused from the rest of this period so you can get situated."

As I headed down the stairs after grabbing my backpack, I was still having trouble with my books when I bumped into a stone like chest and dropped them all both of us fell over and I looked up to see. "Oh hey Edward sorry I bumped into you I was having trouble with my books."

"Oh, Bella, hi, I'm so sorry I was in a hurry and I didn't see you there and just." I cut him off "wow Edward calm down no one died so it's no big deal I fall all of the time." I smiled at him he really was flipping out over nothing

Edward's pov

She looks so pretty god don't screw this up. "At least let me help you with you books and walk you to your next class"

"Aright that would be great I don't even know where my locker is." I smiled

"Umm not to be rude but it might help if I knew what class you had to be in." I laughed she looked slightly embarrassed but handed me the paper

Swan, Isabella grade 11

Locker 56 combo: 1-31-9

Per 1 Math 318

Per2 12th literature 216

Per3 free

Per4 History 212

Per5 lunch

Per6 criminal science 327

Per7 art 124

Per8 gym

"Wow we have a lot of the same classes together" I smiled at her maybe I could get her to like me

"yea I'm so happy I know people in the school other than Emmett and the boys none of them are in my grade the most I could have is lunch and English lit, but I don't want to intrude on them and Emmett's my brother and all but he has a life too and I'm just his nerdy little sister." She paused as if trying to decide something

"Do you eat with Emmett at lunch?"

I smiled I seem to be doing that a lot with her I stood up with her books giving her a hand "sometimes, other times I just sit with Alice and Jasper," she looked at me shyly

"Don't you have a girlfriend you sit with?" I panicked

"Did Alice tell you that because she has a very overactive imagination and I think she forgot to take her meds to day" I would have kept rambling but she cut me off.

Bella's pov

He's so cute when he's flustered. Oh god Bella what are you thinking you just met this guy. You're too weird for him to even consider liking you anyway. He's too handsome to want you he could have his pic of girls. "I understand Alice is nuts I mean I have talked to her for more than a minute." I joked

I tried to take some of my books from him but he was having none of that "so why are you out of class?" I asked "oh my class was canceled because there was no sub." He stated as if it were obvious. "Where's you locker so we can drop this off." "It's number 56."I said checking the paper. "Do you know where that is?" He chuckled "yeah I do its right near mine come this way."

When we got to my locker I tried my combination. It didn't work. I sighed and tried again slightly confused. That went on about 3 more times until I kicked the locker and groaned because it still wasn't working.

Edward's pov

It's kinda funny watching her struggle like this, she looked so cute. "Do you need some help there Bella?"

"Umm yea could you." Then she mumbled something that confused me "God this is such a fish lock!"

"What do you mean fish lock?" she looked slightly embarrassed

"Oh you heard that?" I nodded "oh well the nickname for one of my best friends is fish because her name is Alison Fischer, and well she's really random and nothing ever seems to work for her especially locks and lockers, stuff like that. Her old one involved doing her entire combo 3 numbers off and kicking the bottom of it to close it every time even if it was empty." I smiled it was a funny story

Bella's pov

"I remembered by the end of the year she just did it 'tardedly and calmly like it was the most normal thing in the world" why and I telling him this but he actually seems interested so that's good.

"Stupid lock worked right for everyone else just not her" and with that my locker was open

"Thank you so much Edward." "No problem"

I sat down in front of my locker as I was putting my books away and he laughed "what?" I looked at him he just laughed and said.

"It's nothing I just didn't think anyone would just flat out sit on the floor."

"Well I'm putting my books away aren't I?" he just nodded and kept chuckling to himself.

I finished putting my books away and when I got up I just looked at him quizzically. "Why is it so funny that I sat on the floor. I was too fat to stand?"

"You're not fat." He looked kinda mad that I said that.

"No fat is my friends and my slang word for lazy." I smiled

"You are defiantly one of a kinda Bella Swan"

"Now tell me how that is a bad thing." I flirted

"It's positively a good thing." _Aww moment!!! _

Edward's pov

Ok time to get daring she seems interested "can I walk you to your next class. It's English lit right?" she looked down at the paper in her hands

"Umm yea it is. Alice had mentioned you were in that class, I think. Are you?" score she's in my class wait Alice.

"Did you just say Alice told you?"

"Yea is that a problem?"

"No just God what did she say?"

"Nothing bad just that you were in some of my classes. Is there something I should know?"

"No" shifty eyes. She laughed I made her laugh again. This must really be going good. "Come on class is this way" and I smiled. This was going to be an interesting class.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Hey thanks all of you for reviewing PLEASE keep it up um.. if anyone needs a beta or would like to be nime that would be great!


	10. Chapter 8

Bella's pov 

Gosh this is so clique. Hot guy walking the shy new girl to class, what next Beaver Cleaver walks out and hands me flowers? _.lol. _Ok this is too quiet. "Do I know anyone else in this class?" he smirked "yea one you like and one you don't" he paused "your brother is in that class which I think is good and the bad is so is Rosalie. Sorry"

I groaned this was not going to be pretty "how do you get along with her is she like nice and I just don't know that yet?" he looked to be deciding something "she can be nice but only to who she wants to be or else why would Emmett have stayed with her for so long"

"True very true" wagging my finger at him like a drunk person we both laughed. "Anyone else in the class in our grade?" he thought for a second "yea actually this one girl Angela Webber. She's nice but kinda shy I think you'll like her."

_**RING **_and with that the halls flooded with students I instinctively grabbed Edwards arm with both my hands so I wouldn't get separated.

Edward's pov 

The bell rang and as people started filling the halls Bella did the oddest thing that made me the happiest person in the world. She grabbed my arm. I smiled she looked up and blushed and started to pull away.

I wasn't having that as her grip loosened I slid my hand into one of hers. I looked at her nervously; she just smiled and squeezed my hand. When we got to class half the students were already inside including Emmett and Rosalie. I hadn't thought about how her brother would reach and I don't think she realized that her brother was there she let go of my hand and walked up to the front of the room to give the teacher her slip to sign. It made me kinda sad, her hand had bin do warm.

Bella's pov

I can't believe I just walked to class with Edward holding my hand. I felt sad as I let go but I shrugged it off and headed up to the teacher. "Hi, I'm a new student Bella Swan." I said politely

"Ahh another swan, this should be interesting, just pick a seat anywhere, but make sure you can pay close attention we're half way through the book and I don't have time to hold your hand through the whole thing. I don't do that." I wasn't surprised I had a teacher like this back home I just like to prove to them I wasn't stupid "what book?"

"The class is reading Romeo and Juliet and will be acting out some of the parts in later weeks. Now go sit down Miss Swan" I smiled I know this shit.

As I walked over to sit next in the only empty seat I could find. I saw I had gotten lucky it was right in between Edward and my brother. Wait why does my brother look mad? I think he saw me walk in holding hands with Edward it might explain why Edward looks slightly like he's gunna pee himself. This should be entertaining.

"Hey bro what's up?" I said as I sat down

"Why were you holding hands with Edward?" he said through clenched teeth.

I smiled innocently "He just walked me to class its no big deal, because I hadn't wanted to get separated I grabbed his arm no biggy." I said shrugging my shoulders.

He seemed to calm down slightly at that statement but was still slightly upset at that moment. He eyed me skeptically for a moment then the bell rang again signaling the beginning of class. "I'll talk to you after class." Was his frustrated response.

"Ok class, open your books to the next passage" I looked over to the page Edward was on I got really happy he read the part I had hoped for and asked for anyone to try to translate looking smug like no one would know it. He called on me, I guess trying to catch me off guard. "She was saying that she would look for the good in Paris but would only try to like or love him as much as her mother forced her to."

Edward's pov

After the teacher read a particularly hard passage out of the book I heard his thoughts _Let us see them answer this lets see how smug our new miss swan is after she gets humiliated _he called on Bella._ She'll probably be wrong. This was a hard passage even for me. _She answered the question correctly. _Damn it. _"That is correct miss swan"I looked back at Bella she looked smug smiled this was going to be fun.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Bella's pov

I started to walk out of class and someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and there was Emmett. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"I don't believe you." He said in a monotone voice

"Emmett, why would I lie? Besides I'm not some slut that hooks up with a guy that she just met only because he helped her with her locker and walked her to class. And incase you were wondering that's all that happened just like I said before I had trouble with me locker and Edward walked me to class." I rambled then I realized I had bin talking animatedly with my hands so I put them down.

"Fine, what do you have now?" he said looking around at all the people that were looking over here.

I checked my schedule. "Umm I have free right now why?"

"Just wanted to know because the bell is about to ring and my class is right there so I'll see you later."

"Peaces"

"Bye"

X.XX.X.X.

REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 9

Bella's pov

I walked down to the library for my free period and sat down on one of the couches in the back of the stacks. I would have started to read a book but I wanted to know what my fellow animal crazies are up to. _I know this isn't how text work but bare with me. _

_Z stands for Izzy or Bella _

_F for fish or Alison and _

_D for Dino or Sam _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Z: hey its bell you peoples busy

D: Samala here XD

F: Alison ahoy o.O

D: so how is it in…. wait where are you again? Knives?

F: Spoons?

D: Sporks yea that's it Sporks

Z: no you dolts I'm in Forks not Sporks

F: sorry Izzy you know how I am with names

D: yeah me too. I have the same problem as Fish

Z: you people are ridiculous

D: but that's why you love us XD

F: so how's it going in utensil-vil over there?

Z: .lol. Fine I met some new people already their names are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. Alice and Jasper are together and Rosalie is with my brother.

F: oo is she nice Rosalie I mean and what about this Edward character

Z: no Rosalie is far from nice at least to me she actually thought I was competition on the Emmett front

D: .lol. Dolt when we come out we'll have to make her flip more. And don't scoot around the subject of Edward who is he??

Z: he's a really cool guy that walked me to class. He's Alice's brother and Rosalie and Jaspers step brother

F: is he cute spill girl o.O

Z: God fish what's wrong with you did dino give you chocolate again?!?

F:shifty eyes: maybe .lol.

D: but really what's he look like

F: oo let me guess hot bod, mesmerizing eyes, makes your stomach do flip flop kinda sexy smile

Z: what the hell I know that would be kinda obvious but he could be like 12 for all you know

F: fluttering around the subjects what gave me the clue and plus

D&Z: you know everything

F: see you even admit it .lol.

D: oh yea Bella I finally printed those pictues from when we slept over fishes and went to the park and everything

Z: that's great so you finally got a chance in the darkroom after school?

D: yea Mrs. O'Connell finally came back from her vacation

F: thank the lord I hate when we have a sub they don't let us do anything like we're 6 years old or something

Z: I know right .. sam you have got to send me a copy of the pics my walls are way too bare

D: .lol. I promise I will

**Ring**

Z: I gtg the bell rang luv ya babes

D: peaces babe

F: ttfn _(ta ta for now for all of you who asked-tigger)_


	12. Chapter 10

I walked out of the library and started to head upstairs I checked my sheet and it says I have history next in room 212.

"Bella" I looked up to see my brother

"Hey Emmett what do you have now?"

"Science what do you have?"

"I have history. I'll see you later"

Ok so 210… 211… 212….wait there's a note on the door. YES no class. I headed down to the office to sign in.

"Hello Mrs. Cope I'm here to sign in." I smiled at her "ok Hun your all set" suddenly I heard a deafening crack and I looked out the window and it started pouring. Emmett brought his bike today I'll have to bring it in someplace.

I quickly dropped my bag and ran outside. There was Emmett's bike I trough my jacket over the top as best I could and started wheeling it to under the schools overhang. _(Thanks Emily)_

I stated drying it as best I could with my jacket. It was dry I was soaked I headed back inside and grabbed my backpack Mrs. Cope just kinda stared at me I smiled brightly at her. I think I make her nervous.

I started to walk around when I heard beautiful piano playing and singing. I looked in the room and saw Alice singing and Edward was playing I decided to stay by the door until they finished their song and I started clapping "bravo, bravo"

They both looked up "oh hey Bella" I walked towards them "you guys are really good!"

"Thanks bell, oh my god Bella you're soaked!" I smiled sheepishly

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Edward asked worriedly

"It started raining and I didn't want Emmett's bike to get ruined so I ran out and brought it in." I shivered it was kinda cold now

"Bella you crazy girl your gunna catch a cold if not the flu we need to get you clothes. You can barrow my spare gym clothes." Alice said in a mothering tone. Edward flinched when Alice mentioned the flu though I didn't know why.

"Sorry mom but I doubt you clothes will fit me." I put emphasis on the word mom

They laughed "Then you can barrow Edwards clothes they'll be huge on you but at least their dry."

I looked at Edward "are you ok with that?" he smiled that crooked smile "of coarse I am why wouldn't I be?" I smiled at him ok great are you aloud to leave?"

"Yeah I jus have to go tell my teacher I'll be right back." he walked out and came right back in after a minute "ok lets go"

When we got to the gym I took off my jacket and sweatshirt thing. Luckily my tank top was still kinda dry. Edward walked into the boys' locker room and came back out with dark looking shorts and a grey sweet shirt that said forks high football on it and Cullen on the back.

Alice took me into the girls changing room and turned around while I changed. I put my belt on over the shorts and folded them over so they would stay up. The shorts ended up coming down an inch or 2 past my knees and the sweatshirt went past my butt and the sleeves went past my knuckles. I looked in the mirror and started laughing. Alice turned around saying "what's so…. hahahaha"

"Alice I look like a little girl that decided to raid daddy's closet."

**Ring **"come on lets go get Edward" Alice said cheerily and we walked out of the locker room to go get Edward.


	13. Chapter 11

_**Edward's pov (cuz I know you want it .lol.)**_

I'm standing outside the locker room waiting for Bella and Alice. This is a really weird situation, I blame Alice.

Then the door opened and my jaw dropped. Even when soaking wet in GUYS clothes she still has a way of looking completely gorgeous.

_Edward! stop staring its rude. Alice _

"I know I look ridiculous but I'm dry so I don't care." She said rolling her eyes and smiling. "You look fine now lets go before Emmett sends out a search party." I said laughing until she groaned I looked at her curiously

"How do I explain my new attire to Emmett? It's just too coincidental that I was seen holding hands with you this morning and now I'm wearing your clothes."

Then Alice stepped in "don't worry Bella if he says anything I'll take care of it no worries." She smiled "thinks Alice"

"No problem, now let's go."

X.X.X.X.X.

As I walked into to the cafeteria I scanned the room for my brother. I found him in one of the far corners with the guys and Jasper and walked over to them. He was very focused on the notebook and sheet before him.

"Hey guys. hey Em, whatcha doin'?" he didn't look up "homework for my next class that I forgot to do last night." He started to look up "and thanks for bringing in my bike what are you wearing." He didn't even take a breath.

I laughed and said "as you said already I brought your bike in from the rain so I got soaked and Edward lent me clothes because I'm not exactly the same size as Alice."

Josh said "now I know I said we'd have to beat boys off with a steel bat but I didn't think it'd be one of our own." He joked hitting Edward on the back.

Then Doug said "Yea if I though that was allowed I would have asked her out yesterday." I blushed. Emmett and Edward glared then Emmett said "not helping!"

Alice oh god how I love that girl "Ok guys calm down it's not a big deal so lets just leave the girl alone. Besides Emmett which would you have liked to have better a dry sister in boys clothes or wet sister in girls clothes. I think you'd choose the dry sister."

I laughed as did the rest of the table because I knew she was right and then came the famous Swan blush atop Emmett's cheeks.

"oh yea Edward practice is cancled because of the weather the guys and I decided the seniors will go work out this time since the juniors worked out last time."

"alright"

"Um, Emmett I really don't want you riding home in this and I doubt dad would so why don't I lend you my truck to get home." He looked at me like I was crazy but had a point

"then how will you get home?" oops I hadn't thought of that

"I'll give her a ride" Edward offered. "I mean if that's okay with you Bella" he looked nervous

"thanks Edward that would be great" Emmett looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow

"Actually why doesn't Bella just come back to our house. Emse wants to have you people aver to meet Bella anyway and she's got a new recipe she wants to test out on Emmett and Charlie."

"I'm up for it, any way to prolong till I have to cook to feed six stomachs I'm up for."

"umm Bella you only have to feed me you and Charlie." Emmett and everyone looked confused

"oh I know I said stomachs not people dad eats for 2 and Emmett you eat for at least 3." I said with my best poker face. Everyone started laughing.

Now people were either eating or talking or in Emmett's case working, so I took out my Zen and started listening to Gym Class Heroes, The Queen and I. I also started bobbing my head absentmindedly with my eyes closed mouthing the words and drumming my thumbs on the table. Everyone could leave and I really wouldn't notice.

_I love it how she breathes booze in the mornin'_

_Man, it's so sexy how she can't remember last night_

_I made a fatal mistake letting her drink again_

_But who the hell am I to tell her how to live her life?_

_And if you could put dumb in a shot glass_

_I'm just another lush who's had one too many in me_

_And we please don't have enough_

_I see you stand there, settle for anything, anything's better than lettin' her,_

_Think she could do better than me_

_She'll come around eventually_

_'Cause baby girl's a queen_

_But the queen is just a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves_

_And she's made me a fiend_

_I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Oh no,_

_She's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Bravo, she's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_I find it funny she can never find her car keys_

_Immediately after telling me she can't take it_

_She makes the cutest faces when she screams obscenities_

_And slurs her words because she's never not inebriated_

_And the front page headline read_

_Let the girl go, you know you can do better_

_It's bad, when the fact that you can't have her_

_Is the reason you sweat her,_

_Don't let her take advantage of you_

_Like the other dudes let her_

_You better cut your losses now buddy._

_'Cause baby girl's a queen_

_And a queen's a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves_

_And she's made me a fiend_

_I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose_

_Oh no,_

_She's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Bravo, she's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_Drown yourself,_

_It's not worth keeping me_

_Just put it down right now,_

_And bow out gracefully_

_('Cause baby girl's a queen_

_The queen's just a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves_

_And she's made me a fiend_

_I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose)_

_Oh no,_

_She's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Bravo, she's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!...)_

_**Edward's pov**_

I was so acsited to have Bella coming over tonight maybe I could actually get to know her better. I snuck a look at her again, and she didn't even have her eyes open she was just sitting there listening to her music, not a care in the world. I noticed she was mouthing the words and that made me stare at her lips. It was far too loud in the cafeteria to hear what she was listening to clearly.

"Edward, what are you doing? Are you staring at my sister?" Emmett said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Nnnothing, I'm just trying to figure out what song she's listening to." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

That's when Bella snapped out of her trance to change the song. "Bella what are you listening to?" she looked up and smiled "I was just listening to The Queen and I, by gym class heroes and now I'm listening to Linkin Park, what I've done, here listen." She handed me one of her headphones.

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no alibi._

'_Cause I've drawn regret,_

_From the truth,_

_Of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away…_

_What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_Put to rest,_

_What you thought of me._

_While I clean this slate,_

_With the hands,_

_Of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away…_

_What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_For What I've Done_

_I'll start again,_

_And whatever pain may come._

_Today this ends,_

_I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_What I've done._

_Forgiving What I've Done._

"Wow, I really haven't heard any of there new stuff its really good." I said enthusiastically.

Bella's pov

I was shocked "you know Linkin Park?" He looked at me like I was crazy for asking.

"Yes, they're one of my favorite bands!" I was so happy

"They're one of mine too! I can't believe you've heard of them and liked them! I mean I love them but most people are just weird and think their either too hard rock or not hard enough. Sooo annoying if you ask me." I ended up laughing at my own rambling. "Sorry I'll shut up now."


	14. Chapter 12

Bella's pov

I was shocked "you know Linkin Park?" He looked at me like I was crazy for asking.

"Yes, they're one of my favorite bands!" I was so happy

"They're one of mine too! I can't believe you've heard of them and liked them! I mean I love them but most people are just weird and think their either too hard rock or not hard enough. Sooo annoying if you ask me." I ended up laughing at my gushing. "Sorry I'll shut up now."

He smiled "It's cool I totally get it. I guess you learn something new everyday." I smirked I had an idea.

"Well since we're already learning things today lets play 20 questions or however many questions we can think of before the bell, and we can keep going in the car or at your house if we want later." He seemed pleased by the idea and smiled.

"Okay that sounds like a great idea I'll start umm, when's your birthday?"

"September 13th" "June 20th"

"Okay my turn umm..." I had an idea "where were you born I know you just moved here?'

"Chicago" I smiled "nice"

"What about you where were you born?"

"Here actually my mom, brother and I moved way when I was one"

"To where?" "Phoenix Arizona"

He laughed "um shouldn't you be tan if you came from Arizona?"

"yes but I didn't I moved from Phoenix to long island last summer but to answer your question I was never tan.. I truly think I'm part albino." We laughed

He looked at me skeptically "Long Island?"

"Long Island represent" I hit my chest twice kissed my fingers and made a peace sign. He had a look on that was like wtf? Then started laughing.

I smiled I was really having fun. "Okay why did you move here?"

"Carlisle got offered a job here. You?"

"I've been wanting to move back here for a while but I finally convinced my mom when there was a hit list going around my old school." I said with a smile, then started laughing when I saw he looked like his eyes were gunna fall out of his head

"what the hell happened? Were you on the list? Were you hurt?" I scoffed

"It was bull shit. And I told my mom that but she was still skeptical it was supposedly one of my friends that set up the list on his myspace." I emphasized the word friends

"The preppy bitches it my school started the roomer and it got back to the teachers and the cops got called. He got led away form the school in hand cuffs and shit he was suspended for 3 months even though they knew it was crap and now he doesn't even go to the school anymore cause of all the gossip." My voice was angry by the end I hated what happened to my friend.

"oh my god what happened to the asses that started the rumors?"

"That's the thing nothing happed they didn't even look into it. My friends and I were so pissed and the rumor mill at our school is so deceiving we couldn't even find out who started it so they could get a taste of their own medicine"

"What would you have done?"

"We would have tried to corner her to find out why she did it and if it was for no good reason she got a nose job last summer." I paused "I would rather have just dropped it but he had to leave the school that's not cool!"

X.X.X.X.X

just to give all of my loyal readers a heads up once school starts for me my updates will probably slow down dramaticly but i'm still righting so never fear i'll just end up updating at like 1 am or somthing so for al my fellow night owls keep an eye out


	15. Chapter 13

Edward's pov

I completely understood where she was coming from. She was such a kind person. The first thing she thought to that evil person was to ask them why they did that most people would just beat the crap out of the person for doing that to their friend.

I was so happy that she was willing to tell me all this about herself and she really is very funny. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Okay I have an idea now that we're moving into more personal things lets keep going. How did your boyfriend feel about you moving here?" she looked at me like I had 3 heads and a tail

"Are you nucking futs I don't have a boyfriend what the hell type of boy would like me I'm about as average as they come the only thing that made me stand out from other girls other than my style was my paleness!" I raised an eye brow at her for a very smart girl she could be really dumb "sorry ranting again"

"Its okay but your wrong a lot of guys would want to date you."

Ring

"Milady" I said offering my hand "may I walk you to class?" she took my hand "why of course kind sir." She said with a smile.

Bella's pov

He's being so sweet I can't help but feel attracted to him. Damn I'm going to have to be careful to hide my feelings I mean he is being nice but there's NO way he feels the same. But what did he mean by guys wanting to date me. If he thinks I'm forgetting that he said that he's in for a rude wake up call.

Emmett's pov (this is going back a little)

I really do not like this I mean one of my team mates and my little sister. That's just weird man I don't like it when did she become old enough to date. Did I miss that in the year she was away? Not that much can happen in a year.

I looked up at then from my homework. They do seem to be getting along well and they were holding hands before…

**RING** I watched as he offered her, his hand and she took it she looked really happy. Well at least it's Edward and not one of my senior friends they are the most hormonal guys I will ever know. Thank god Edward grew up with 2 sisters. They and his mom taught him some manners.

Whatever I'll figure it out when we're at they're house maybe they'll have figure it out by dinner. Yay Esme's food is the best.

Edward's pov

As I walked down the hall with Bella I heard the thoughts of everyone around me. Well everyone except the one voice I did want to hear. Bella's which was killing me no pun intended not knowing. A few stood out though

_Why is the new girl wearing Cullen's clothes_ Jessica

_Wow even in boys clothes the new girl looks hot. Ugg stupid Cullen I'm better for her than Cullen. Once I introduce myself she won't be able to resist the Newton charm I give her a month before I bang her_ Newton

I growled at the last part of his thoughts Bella is so much more than just a nice body and A pretty face and I made me sick to my stomach to hear people think about her like that.

Bella must have heard me because she looked up at me confused. I smiled down at her like I hadn't noticed. She raised an eye brow as if to say you think I'm stupid. I looked at her attempting to dazzle her. She bit her lip and looked as if she knew what I was doing and was trying to fight it.

That's SOOO weird most people's eyes just glaze over. I walked into class and sadly let go of Bella's hand. She walked up to the teacher to get her slip signed.

Bella's pov

I went up to the teacher's desk and said "hi… um I'm new and I was wondering where you wanted me to sit."

He looked up and smiled "ah you must be Bella. I have your brother in my 4th period class."

"Oh God what did he say?" looking at him with wide eyes biting my lip

"Nothing bad he just asked if I had you and I told him I did."

"Oh okay you had me scared there for a minute." Wiping my forehead of nonexistent sweat. He laughed

"Um why don't you go sit by…Edward, he's the tall pale kid in the back of class you might already know him I don't know. We are going to be doing a lab today that will test what we've already learned and Edward's a good student so he can help you if you need it."


	16. Chapter 14

Edward's pov

I watched as Bella walked back toward my desk. I guess Mr. Caple told her to site here. SCORE!

"As you can probably see class we have a new student today Bella Swan. You might have heard of her brother Emmett but don't hold that against her. Okay today we will be doing a lab. I will be giving each group and item and you will have to try to find something to connect it to a person place or thing. Remember there may be nothing on it."

He handed two boxes to the 2 students in the first desk and they started handing out kits to each person. "Girls for those of you who have long hair please pull it back we don't want you finding a hair that's your" he said as he started handing out the boxes with our items in it.

I saw her look in her bag and have a triumphant face on when she pulled out a hair tie she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail at her shoulders. "Okay everyone open your kits and put on your gloves. When you get your boxes on top of your items should be a mat, lay that out on your desk and lay your item on top." I put mine on and looked over and noticed Bella, already had hers on, and was looking through her case.

Bella's pov

After I got my gloves on I started looking through my kit to see what I had. Let's see tweezers, evidence bags, fingerprint power, a collector for said fingerprints, magnifying glass, florescent light, and goggles. Wow they had us really set up here.

Mr. Caple put a box on our desk and I looked up at Edward. "you can open the box and put out the mat if you want."

"Okay what ever you say." He opened the box and laid out the mat under it lay a walkie-talkie. I took that out and put it on the mat. Edward took out his magnifying glass and started looking to see if there were any fibers

I didn't think there would be. I started to take out my fingerprint powder and lifter. Edward looked up shaking his head. "May I?" he made a hand gesture that said go right ahead. I moved my chair in so I could get at a better angle and took the brush dipped it in the powder and started lightly brushing it across the surface of the plastic. Nothing was showing up. "I guess we got one of the duds." He said

Not looking up I commented back to Edward, "This person must have wiped it down. But I don't think they wiped down the battery." I opened the back of the walkie-talkie and took out the battery pack.

After that I did the same thing I did to the outside of the walkie and came up with a perfect thumb print. "Haza!!" I pealed open the lifter and placed the clear sticky side on the battery and smoothed it out. One I was sure I had the print I pealed it off and folded it back up and showed Edward the lifted print with a smirk.

He stared at me incredulously. "I wouldn't have thought to do that and I've been in the class before today." I smiled and started to put my things back in my kit. I looked around and noticed no one else looked done, I guess we had an easy item.

Edward's pov

I gaped at her. I wouldn't have been able to get that let alone so fast well maybe but a human defiantly not. She hasn't even been in the class to learn this stuff. And she was really smart in English today too. Damn it all I wish I knew what she was thinking. Listening to her thought process would be amazing. I could probably even learn something from it.


	17. sorry

Hey I totally would have updated sooner I was actually planning to yesterday but the chapter I wrote got deleted so I have to rewrite it I am SOOO sorry!


	18. Chapter 15

Bella's pov

I crossed my arms and rested my forearms on the table and leaned on them and turned my head to look at Edward and watched as he took off his gloves as I had before. "What did you mean before?" I said looking up at him questioningly. Damn even sitting down he's like a foot taller than me.

"Before?"

"Before when you said a lot of boys would love to date me. What did you mean by that?"

"I just meant that I tell the way almost every guy in school thought about you when you came. And their thoughts were very vulgar I hope you never hear them."

"Are you telling me you can read minds?"

"No I'm just rather good at reading people and I'm almost always right with a few exceptions, actually just one."

"Well if you're so good at reading people what am I thinking." I smirked

He sighed "that's the thing, remember I mentioned one exception, well you're it."

I scrunched my eyebrows together confused. "What do you mean do I not act like everyone else? Wait scratch that I already know that but" he cut me off by putting his hand on my mouth.

"Slow down your speaking Alice speed. I get enough of that at home." I quickly licked his hand. He instantly let go and I started laughing. I looked into his confused eyes and gave him a megawatt smile.

He looked at me with his mouth open then down at his hand then back at me. I started laughing. "Don't tell me that has never happened to you before you have to sisters and from the looks of it you do that a lot and I don't think Alice appreciates it so I assume she would lick you. Don't be so shocked"

He shook his head as if to snap out of it. "I can honestly say Alice has never licked me and I don't usually do that it's Jasper's job."

"Jasper and Alice seem like a perfect match how long have they been together?"

"As long as I've known them." He answered simply. "But your right they do offset each other very well, Jaspers really down to earth and Alice well you can tell from just meeting her for over a minute" I smiled

"you must love them a lot I can tell from the way to talk about them same with Rosalie even though her actions are rude and unnecessary sometimes you speak of her as a brother would speak of a sister not an annoyance. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I kind of get what you're saying."

"May I see your item and the evidence you collected please." We looked up to see the teacher standing in front of us. Edward answered for us "Of course sir." And he handed him the fingerprint I lifted and the walkie talkie.

"This is very good work Edward your group got the hardest item, but next time let Bella help"

"Umm.. Sir I didn't find it, Bella did I actually thought we got one of the duds." I blushed when the teacher looked at me shocked

"Have you taken this class before Bella?"

"No I just read up a lot about it when I saw the opportunity to sign up for the class. It really wasn't that hard I'm sure Edward would have found it if he had thought about it longer."

"That's very good miss swan. Keep up the good work."

"Have you truly never taken a class like this before?"

"Nope, wish I had though it's a really fun class."

X.X.X.X.

Sorry it took so long and is kinda short. Okay you people have to tell me would you rather have less updates but regular chapters or more updates and shorted chapters?


	19. Chapter 16

I have my own personal soundtrack to what I'm listening to when I write it's usually what Bella's listening to but if not I'll tell you sometimes it's not even music I like it's just got a good beat.

For the most part this chapter was Maximum the Hormone: what up people, and the piano

I'm SORRY!!! My internet has been being a bitch and decided to kill itself so I never get a chance to update.

Bella's pov

He walked back up to the front of the room and said "the period is going to end in a few minutes please start to pack up and one person will be around to collect the kits."

"You could have taken the credit you know."

"Why you did the work?"

I sighed and looked down, most people usually just took the credit and I kept my mouth shut. You stick out less that way. I decided to change the subject. "What do you have next?"

"I have free, what about you?"

"I have art." I smiled slightly art was my favorite class and since I had it with no one I could concentrate completely on what I'm doing.

"Oh that's cool you want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure what are you planning to do during you free period?"

"I might go back to the music room and work on a new piece."

"You'll have to play for me when we go to your house from the little I heard before you were amazing I've only ever heard one other person play in person and it was my friend Alison."

"Thanks but who's Alison?"

"Fish."

"Fish can play the piano?"

"Yeah I know right. Sounds funny when you say it that way, but she's actually pretty good. Not as good as you though."

"You flatter me." He said dramatically putting his hand on his chest in a mock way. I just smiled.

**RING**

We got up and gathered our books and walked out of the room. I was so looking forward to art it's been my favorite class since I moved to Long Island I hope they have a good program here I'll ask Edward.

"Hey um is there a good art program here."

"Yea actually its one of the best because it's suck a tight nit community no ones upset about putting in money every once and awhile for the school, everyone in the town either went here of has a kid enrolled in the school or both."

"Wow I'm really happy I came here at my old school they started cutting things because of funding."

"That must have been horrible."

"It was" and we were outside my art class

I smiled "Thanks for walking me I'll see you later for gym."

He smiled "Bye." and with that he walked away

I walked into the room and gaped with a huge smile on my face.

There were different pieces of art all over the place with an old fashioned bike hanging from the ceiling. There were different tables all around the room and in the center was the teacher's desk with a computer on it and off to the side I could see a set of doors.

There were random kids around the room drawing and painting. Then I noticed the teacher and walked over to her. "Umm hi I'm Bella Swan I met you earlier I'm in your class this period."

"oh yes I remember you from the library" she said as she fixed the reading glasses in front of her face looking up from the picture she was working on. "What did you do at your old school?"

"I really love to draw and do photography. Do you think I could do that?"

"I don't have many rules in my class you may listen to your headphones and work on whatever project you want as long as I get an update every 3 days or so and I need a piece of complete work every 2 weeks. If you need help just ask. So of course you may do a photo of someone and then draw a portrait from that?"

"That sound like it could be fun." Maybe I could do Emmett, or Charlie or if not a picture of Alice she seems like she would be a willing participant or even Edward but I probably should lay off I sound kinda stalkerish just being like can I take your picture?

She stood up taking me out of my train of thought and walked over to the set of doors on the side of the room.

"In here is the photography room" she looked through as cabinet I couldn't see what was in it then she came out with an old style camera, long lense with a neck strap

"You can spend your period wandering around the school looking for shots and here's some film." She said handing me about 3 roles "Just take a shot you see that's interesting."

I smiled at her and walked out while putting my backpack down and putting the camera around my neck. I tried to think of what would be a good shot. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in; when I opened my eyes I tried to envision what could be a good picture.

I started to walk around I could hear the hustle and bustle from the classes, I decided to head towards where I thought was the music room that I ran into Edward and Alice in before. As I came closer I could hear more and more clearly the beautiful playing I assumed was Edward.

Maybe if I was quiet I could get a good shot of him playing. I peeked in the room and I was at a perfect angle for a shot I bent down on one knee and loaded my camera. Bringing the camera up to my face I focused the lense so I could see his face bent down towards the keys and could see even with his closed eyes the anguish on his face that matched the sadness of the piece.

I made the shot so you could see from his head to a little below his shoulders and could see the piano in front of him with space around the subjects. I snapped the shot, and the song ended. He didn't open his eyes; he just started a new piece equally as sad but also with a bit more anger. I could see this music was taking him somewhere in his mind I just wished I knew where.

I got up and moved so I could see his hands on the keys, knelt back down and zoomed out so I could see down to just above his hips and snapped the shot. I was in the room now I was surprised he hadn't seen me yet Fish must be rubbing off on me.

Edward's pov

After I had left Bella I decided I would go to the music room. When I sat down at the piano I sighed, I loved playing the piano the sound, the feel, and they way my hands felt as they moved over the keys. Once I got a song really down pat it was as if my hands had a mind of their own, they knew the song just as well as I did in my head.

I play most of my sad pieces at school, so that it doesn't make the whole house sad. Whatever the rest of my family is doing in the house they can hear me play.

As the first piece ended I didn't want to stop so I just moved on right into the next piece a slightly madder one that was one of my favorites and one of my least favorites. When ever I played this piece It made me think of my parents not Emse and Carlisle, but my real blood parents I can see them in my mind now, it makes me more upset to think I can't even see my own memories I have to see them through Carlisle's eyes, and all he ever had seen was them sick. The only memory I have left that's my own was…

X.X.X.X.

Okay guys I love you people and as far as reviews go I got a great one from bahbi that was mad long and told me exactly what I was doing wrong not that the "review" or "I love it" aren't appreciated just please try to write more


	20. answers1

Sorry others note if you, my loyal kind readers have any questions ask away and I will answer them in an authors note. Or I might just add questions and answers to thinks I think might not be so clear in the story.

The main one I keep getting is are Edward Jasper and Alice still vampires?

Yes, All he original Cullens are vampires except for Emmett.

"That hilarious I loved it! And it makes perfect sense that Bella would be Emmett's younger sister. But WHY does Rosalie hate her? I'm still not getting that one." Bookaholic502

Rosalie isn't trusting of anyone in my story except maybe Esme, at first it was because she thought it was an ex of Emmett's then when she found out that Bella was his sister she was still scared because she knew that if he had to choose between them he would choose Bella and that makes her sad and she's angry because she thinks if she pushes people away she won't get hurt because she really loves Emmett but with everyone else she is just as she appears, a bitch.

Why didn't Edward hear the camera?

Have you ever sat on the bench of a piano when a decently complex song is getting played? It's pretty loud and he wasn't listening to the room. He was very focused on the song and he was remembering things that were life a dream for him. Bella was also trying to be quiet. If any other human had come in he would have heard their 'voice' and smelled them but Bella's special.


	21. Chapter 17

Never alone- Barlow Girls (this is somewhat sounding like what Edward is playing)

Hound dog- Elvis

Edward's pov

Flash back

Elizabeth Masen came in to the house taking her bonnet and cote off as she went. She had her shoulder length copper hair in an up do and her emerald eyes making my own shinning. "I just got the best news Edward. Where is your father I want to ell you both at the same time?"

"He's in the office." I followed her intrigued as she scurried to office. "Oh Anthony I have the best news." He looked up and smiled at us "what dear?"

"I'm pregnant." We stared at her in shock, mouths open eyes wide.

"Honey I thought that you weren't able to anymore."

"I thought so too but I went to the doctor to confirm that it was early menopause but it turns out I'm pregnant." My dad ran over to my mother hugged her picking her up and spinning her around.

"So I'm going to be a big brother?" I asked trying to hold in m excitement. My mother laughed and said yes I did my own little happy dance pumping my fist.

"When is the baby due mom?" I asked excited

"The doctor guessed around July." My dad bent down and kissed my mom's stomach saying "hi little one, I'm you daddy!"

End Flash Back

That was 2 months before the influenza hit. I lost everything to that disease. The only reason I'm alive for lack of a better word is because of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, My new father. I don't mean to sound bitter I thank him for it I just wish there had been another way to say my family and I.

I stopped playing when I heard a crash, I looked over and found it was Bella she must have fallen, then I noticed what was in her hand, a camera.

Bella's pov

I went to move again and lost my balance taking a metal chair with me. He looked kind of confused when he looked over, standing up, I waved slightly, "hi Edward, um I hope you don't mind, I'm working on an art project and I though you playing looked really nice and I just um, then I fell"

He put up a hand "its fine Bella, just tell me next time okay, and are you alright that fall sounded painful" I smiled "I'm fine I' had worse"

I decided to take a chance I bit my lip, "Edward if you don't mind me asking. What were you thinking about when you were playing? You looked really deep in thought; I know it's none of my business you don't have to tell me but..."

"I was just thinking about my parents, my biological parents, they uh they passed away" I tried to look sympathetic I knew he was adopted but I didn't know that his parents passed away. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay it was a long time ago." I nodded

I tried to change the subject. "So uh do you know when the period ends?"

He smiled "I think soon." He started to gather up his stuff just as the bell rang.

"I guess you were right, want to walk to gym together"

"Sure."

We walked to gym making mindless small talk. I walked up to the gym teacher and he said that he had been expecting me. "Oh good them Emmett told you that I have absolutely no coordination, what so ever." He smiled and nodded "I had been hoping he was exaggerating."

"Oh no he wasn't, I have the scars to prove it."

"Since you don't have any gym clothes you can sit out for today. Just go sit on the bleachers and watch or do homework or whatever you kids do."


	22. Chapter 18

Comatose by Skillet

Animals by Nickleback

Edward's pov

As Bella when up to go talk to the teacher I quickly got changed and came back into the gym. I looked around the room and spotted Bella dropping her backpack on the floor.

She swung the camera around so it got stuck in the hood of my sweatshirt, then proceeded to climb up the now closed up bleachers.

I ran over there and got ready to catch her if she fell. She didn't, which was surprising. She sat up on the tops bringing her camera back into her hands and finally noticed me. Her faced brightened, that made me smile "oh hi Edward didn't see you for a moment."

"What are you doing up there?" I asked generally curious.

"Oh you know just hanging around. I thought I might take some pictures from up here, good angle, and I have less of a chance of hurting anyone from up here."

"Cullen!" my head whipped around "role call, get your but over here!"

"See you later Bella." I said sadly I didn't want to go play I wanted to sit and talk to Bella.

I couldn't figure out what was going through her head and I wish I did. She knows she's clumsy, but she climbs to the top of the bleachers. She knows she's smart, but she would let me take the credit. I wonder what she would do if she found out I liked her? Found out I was a vampire? Damn it I really wish I could read her mind!!!

Bella's pov

I watched as Edward walked over to all the other students. I settled myself further into the top of the bleachers, making myself comfortable. I might be able to get some good shots from this angle. I'll have to ask later who the people are….I need music, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my player, I put on the song animals by Nickleback and started observing.

They were just doing whatever they wanted I scanned the room for any friendly faces and first saw Edward, and Alice. They were playing basketball and just fooling around.

Edward was shooting foul shots and Alice came up behind him steeling the ball. He ran around her trying to get the ball back. She stuck it above her head and spun around. I quickly snapped a few shots. Their grace made me jealous. Alice moved like a dancer and Edward moved with almost a cat like grace, it was weird the more I watched and spoke with him, the more I thought I new him, or someone like him. Oh my gosh this kid is going to make me lose my marbles.

X.X.X.X.X.

I AM SOOO SORRY I haven't updated I actually wrote this chapter before I got sick and had thought I posted it then last week I went to go work on a new chapter and realized. The reason I didn't update it in till now is because I got a new block on my computer and…. Heartbreakingly... it blocked read and review?!?!?


	23. Chapter 19

I was just wondering if you're going to make the Cullen's come up in the  
pictures that Bella is taking?

Yes I am even though that is a good idea

The way you change point of views is  
kinda confusing. When it changes try and put like BPOV or EPOV all the time.

Does anyone else think that way? If so I'll try to change it.

I love this story but don't exactly understand is Bella a witch or something  
similar and does she even know that she's 'special'?  
I'm confused please write more ASAP!

Bella is human, she is just extremely smart and that will come into play more later. No she really doesn't think of herself as special, she thinks of herself as pretty ordinary.

What ever I change in the story, like Edward's father's name or the type of car Bella drives is on purpose. The car thing just because the car Stephanie Meyers but in her web site I though was ugly. But that's just me. And changing Edward's dad's name to Anthony was just because I don't see Edward as being a junior. Most of the ones I know have father issues.

_Any other questions just ask and I will post a response o.O_

Please forgive me by David Gray

Drive by Incubus

**Edward's pov**

_Ha ha Eddy can't get the ball back_ Alice

I had been shooting baskets minding my own business, when all of a sudden; Alice stole the ball from me. She then proceeded to dance around with it keeping it just out of my reach.

Grrr.

All of a sudden Alice froze then gasped dropping the ball then I heard it.

**Boom**

My head immediately darted up to where Bella was thinking she had fallen. She was staring shocked at the other end of the room, I followed her gaze. A small freshman boy was lying on the floor unconscious.

The teacher ran over to the young boy and scooped him up screaming "Class dismissed" as he practically ran the boy to the nurse.

Wow. That's a first. I turned back to Alice. "I guess I'm going to go get changed back."

"Yea me too, I'm gunna go tell Bella. See you at the house Edward; I'm going to catch a ride with Jasper because I have an essay I have to redo. I think I might actually right a new one, my old one is now on the internet and the teacher assumed I got it from there not that I wrote it. Stupid man it's not my fault I wrote it 20 years ago. Perfect time to start after this I'm off to the library"

I walked into the locker room and started to get changed and stopped when I realized I get about an hour alone with Bella. I rushed to get ready faster. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, before my family showed up.

**Bella's pov**

Well that's not something you see everyday. I shook it off and started to put away my music player, when I looked back up, Alice was sitting next to me on the bleachers.

"Yipes!"

"Hey Bella, I just thought I should give the plan for today. As you know Emmett and Jasper, have to go to the weight room for the team. Rosalie has cheerleading practice, and I have to write a paper, so I'm going to wait for Jasper I'm actually going to go to the library now to start" She smiled and winked "you and Edward are on your own, he's in the locker room now getting changed."

"Okay." I wasn't sure how he felt about being alone with me but I was okay with it, I hope it's not acward (sp?).

"Well great then," she said excitedly "let's get down form here."

"You go first, I might shake it too much, and then we'll both fall." I stared jealously as Alice practically floated down the bleachers, stupid, graceful, grr!

Just as I was about to turn around to climb down, Edward sprinted over to us coming to a stop at Alice and speaking to her softly, I looked down at them both and tilted my head to the side and smiled when they looked up.

"I'm going to come down now okay guys?"

"Alrighty I'm gunna go to the library see you at the house Bella, Edward." Alice said waving as she walked away.

I turned around to start to climb down and…

HAHA YOU THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU HANGING DIDN'T YOU.

Edward's pov

Bella turned around to climb down and I got a nice view of…Gah Bad Edward.. What is wrong with you? Okay, I watched her footing carefully and as she went to put her foot in around half way down she slipped I reached up to steady her around the waist, she ended up falling completely, man I love having vampire strength, I caught her. Wow never mind, she weighs what 115, 120.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay Bella, no harm no foul." _(D I find it necessary)_

"Well thank you for catching me." She leaned up and kissed my cheek, my eyes went wide. "But you can put me down now, I know I'm heavy." My mouth fell open she thought she was heavy, with my eyebrows raised I said shocked.

"Heavy, are you kidding, you weigh what 120 tops. Easy peasy" I sung one arm down and grabbed our bags. As I started walking, she started to complain more.

"Oh yes Mr. strong man, I think your internal scaled is a little off. I weight about 135, last time I checked. Put me down."

I sighed and placed her on the ground and kept my arm around her waist a little longer than necessary, I loved the feeling of her in my arms… I shouldn't think like that. This angel is far too beautiful to want a monster like me. I hope she didn't notice.

She bent down and picked up her bag, I touched my cheek wear she kissed it, it tingled.

Bella's pov

Uhh, what was I thinking, why did I kiss him. Even if it was just on the cheek, I need to get a hold of myself if I keep this up he'll know I like him. No Bella forget those feelings you don't have a chance with a guy like that, he's too beautiful. I can't deny though it felt good to be in his arms.

The rest of the walk to the car was in silence. We walked up the car and he ran ahead of me opening my door for me, "your carriage awaits milady, my I take your bag?"

"You may." I smiled and let out a small laugh, he is just all over the place. I waited until he got back into the car and asked him

"Do you think we could stop at my house really quick, I want to drop off my stuff and through my clothes in the dryer so I can give you your clothes back?"

"I don't mind you having my clothes but yes I'll give you a ride, we have time since we got let out of class."

"Yea the way that kid got hurt, does that happen a lot?"

"No actually I've never seen that happen before."

"Well that might happen a lot more now that I'm here. I'm the clumsiest person on the planet. No joke."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm not kidding, I'm a giant bruise most of the time."

"Well that won't happen with me around, I'll catch you like I did today." I smiled at him, he's being really sweet.

Edward's pov

Oh man Edward can you be anymore obvious. That's so stupid, don't worry I'll catch you, I'm such a dweeb. Her smile is so beautiful though I could stare at her forever.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yay, my longest chapter yet. 3 ½ pages in word, sorry I took so long. READ AND REVIEW!!!


	24. Chapter 20

Edward's pov

As I got out of the car I quickly ran around the car to open the door for Bella, while hitting the button to open the trunk. I gave her my hand to help her get out of the car, she smiled up at me taking it, I felt the same shock of electricity I've been feeling every time I touch her, and her smile, Uhh there is something wrong with me. We walked up to the house "Edward can I have my backpack? My keys inside."

I handed her the backpack and she went into the little part in the front, pulling out her keys. As she opened the door she started talking to me again. "You can put the backpacks down right there Edward, I'll be back in a second." I watched as she walked around the corner and decided to look around, I'd been here before but still.

Bella's pov

I ran down the hall trying not to trip, while also trying to figure out how I was going to sneak the ridiculous amount of food I eat after school with out Edward noticing and thinking I was a pig. As I stuck my wet clothes from before in the drier my phone started to ring

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care _

"Heya fish what's" she cut me off

"Izzy we got probms" she said in her odd accent

"What's up Al?"

"Sammy's Grammy took her phone again; she's on a rampage because Sam got caught leaving school again to smoke."

"Shit, I had hoped she stopped that."

"You know her she never will, though she's going to have to if her probation officer puts her on birth control, but we have another problem, Peter."

"No freaking way she swore she would end it with him."

"I know but, she says she 'just can't' what am I going to do? I'm basically alone out here, and they are still making me live with the cousins, I hate them, they still haven't let me go live with Gafa again, I miss him and now that you and Sam are basically gone I don't feel bad about . Grrr!"

I started walking back toward the living room, forgetting that anyone else was there. "What does 'I just can't' mean? Really? Because I for one think it means she's scared, she need to get out of that relationship, peter is controlling and manipulative and what's going to happen when she breaks one of his 'rules'. Argg." I looked up and saw Edward with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know what you mean she's been getting much more distant since he caught us at her house, you know the mini going away party we had. He looked pissed"

"yet another reason she's digging herself into a deeper whole, and that thing with Dino's IM was messed up."

"And by messed up you mean fucked up."

"Hell yes. Listen fish I really want to talk but I'm going over to Emmett's Friends house for dinner, like all 3 of us, so I have to go, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Iz, I'm glad I could rant for a few minutes. TTFN"

"Ta Ta For Now." I hung up my Phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Damn it!" I turned around

"Oh I'm sorry Edward you weren't supposed to hear that, let's just forget you did."

X.X.X.X

I have to mention this because I find it greatly appreciated. Within a 2 day span I got 13 reviews from one person, ilovenaruto1223. Keep up the reviewing PLEAEPLEASEPLEASE!!!???!!!

PS. I'm sorry this took so long I've been working on chapters but in the wrong order if that makes sence.


	25. Chapter 21

Edward's pov

As I walked around I unconsciously headed to where I knew Bella had headed. Suddenly I heard Bella's voice

"No freaking way she swore she would end it with him." I had to strain to hear the other voice on the phone over the dryer.

"I know but, she says she 'just can't' what am I going to do? I'm basically alone out here, and they are still making me live with the cousins, I hate them, they still haven't let me go live with Gafa again, I miss him and now that you and Sam are basically gone I don't feel bad about . Grrr!"

She started walking back toward the living room, seeming to forgetting that I was here. "What does 'I just can't' mean? Really? Because I for one think it means she's scared, she need to get out of that relationship, Peter is controlling and manipulative and what's going to happen when she breaks one of his 'rules'. Argg." She looked up and saw me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know what you mean she's been getting much more distant since he caught us at her house, you know the mini going away party we had. He looked pissed"

"Yet another reason she's digging herself into a deeper whole, and that thing with Dino's IM was messed up." Okay I'm officially confused.

"And by messed up you mean fucked up."

"Hell yes. Listen Fish I really want to talk but I'm going over to Emmett's Friends house for dinner, like all 3 of us, so I have to go, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Iz, I'm glad I could rant for a few minutes. TTFN"

"Ta Ta For Now." She hung up her Phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Damn it!" She turned back around

"Oh I'm sorry Edward you weren't supposed to hear that, let's just forget you did."

"I will if you really want me to but if you want to talk I'm here you seem pretty upset. Who were you talking to?"

"Fish, and yea I am upset but you don't have to worry about it, it has nothing to do with you, and I don't like to burden other people with my problem."

"You wouldn't be burdening me if I offered; maybe it would help if you talked to someone out side the situation. I would like to help if you let me."

She looked down, and then back up at me her eyes calculative, as if trying to see if she would trust me. She must have decided I was worth it because she asked me "what do you want to know?"

"We can start small, why don't you tell me about your friends, Sam for starters."

She rubbed her hands together "okay, now where to start, oh I know,

"Samantha Rose Olan, nicknamed Sam or Dino or sometimes Rosie, is a great person but has been though a lot and I mean a lot of shit." She walked over to the couch chair, gesturing for me to sit on the couch,

"Even when Sam was a child she wasn't exactly in the best situations she has 1 younger brother and 1 older sister along with a half brother and sister both younger than her, her mother and father are both druggies, I met her mom once and she's crazy, her father she hasn't heard from since she was a about 5 or 6. Her older sister Amanda, moved out last year, that's when things seemed to get a lot worse for Sam. That's not saying they were good to begging with but still. Amanda got Sam to smoke around 13 and she started smoking cigarettes around 15."

"Wait if she stated smoking cigarettes at 15 what did she smoke at 13?

"Pot." she said simply I felt my eyes go wide.

"…are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Have you ever..." I said trailing off suggestively

"No that's one thing that set me apart in my old school, most of the kids either smokes pot, cigarettes or both Sam does both, although luckily Alison shares my views and does neither."

"Well that's at least an upside."

"Alison's life's not exactly all peachy keen either, both her parents died when she was a kid and the courts have shuffled her form one family member to another her whole life never leaving her in the one place she wanted to be, with her Uncle. She is closer to him and that family than she is to the entire other side of her family, her Uncle is her mother's brother, they were as close as siblings could get. The problem the courts have though is because they don't think the family is as squeaky clean as they seem, that in it self is a long story, she's better at telling it."

"Who is she living with how then?"

"Her dad's sister, her dad was kind of….disowned if you will, when he turned 18. So they hate Alison by association."

X.X.X.X.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and I hope the longish chapter will make up for it, 3 pages in word. I've been working on character bios and where I want the story to go.

REVIEW?!?!?!!?


	26. Chapter 22

Bella's pov

Everything I write I write for a reason, there is a method to my madness and it will play into later in the story. Sorry for the confusion.

Better Days by Goo Goo Dolls

Calling all Angels by Train

Bella's pov

"Alison and I had another thing in common out of the ordinary, our love of summers. It would have been a common thing if not for the reason why we loved it, we were in our favorite places in the summer, I came to forks to stay with my dad and fish went to stay with her aunt and uncle, her mom's brother, in the city. She used to live with them full time but... when her aunt died freshman year the court decided that her uncle couldn't raise her on his own. Sam told me once Alison was sad all the time freshman year she missed him so much. She always said 16 and out. She could go stay with them again. She always fights with her dad's sister, and basically the whole family. They have bratty kids and are always seen with a beer in their hand. I think I have it the best out of the 3 of us, and even my life isn't close to perfect." I suppressed a growl at the thought of why I hated to go home.

"I'm sorry your lives were so horrible. You didn't really tell me about Sam though. I hope things get better." He seemed genuinely hopeful.

I remembered once Fish and I were at Dino's house just hanging out when the phone rang. She immediately turned down the music and listened. Her grandmother was screaming into the phone.

"SAMANTHA! GET OUT HERE."

"Shit, COMING, don't make a sound. That means you fish just stay still."

Even in the other room we could hear the screaming. "She is just a little too comfortable with us in the house." I nodded my agreement. We heard Sam mumble a response and then heard the sound of skin to skin contact and more yelling. Sam came back into the room close to tears. A look of fierce determination in her eyes she said "You guys leave and I'll be out in 10, meet me at Wendy's, pretend like your going home."

We did as she told us but walked slowly down the block. From where we were we could see Sam climbing out the window. We exchanged a look; this was not going to turn out well.

That was in the beginning of freshman year. That was just the start of many shitfits that occurred between the family. Somewhere between then and the summer Sam was put on P.I.N.S. Person In Need of Supervision. They gave up the right to choose her disciplinary actions. She was the states responsibility now, she only lived with them. They enforced the rules not set them, if she broke them she could get taken away. Then in the beginning of sophomore year Sam met Peter. Not long after they had been dating Sam got in another row with her grandmother and walked out. Sam was missing for two days. She didn't come to school she didn't go home. She spent it with peter. When the cops finally picked her up she was sent to a group home for 3 days until they could have a meeting with a judge.

I had zoned off into my own little word. I could feel the tension in the room building from me not saying anything.

"sorry about that." I said sheepishly

"Its no problem. But who is Peter? I couldn't help but overhear you mention him on the phone before."

"He is Sam's evil boyfriend. He's possessive and controlling and..." I shuddered signaling my disgust. "If you wouldn't mind could we talk about something else?"

He smiled "no problem how about." DING. Oh I forgot about the dryer. "oh I almost forgot about that." I got up and quickly hurried over to the drier. I grabbed my clothes and brought the warm bundle to my face and inhaled. "Mmmm"

"I'm just going to go get changed so I can give you your close back and then we can go."

"You can borrow the close if you like they look kinda cute on you." I bushed

"Thank you but don't you need these for gym?"

"No from being on the team I practically have an entire closet of close in my locker."

I started walking back through the kitchen on the way discreetly grabbing a poptart.

Edward's pov

"You can borrow the close if you like they look kinda cute on you." She bushed

"Thank you but don't you need these for gym?"

"No from being on the team I practically have an entire closet of close in my locker."

After I was sure she was upstairs I smacked myself in the head. 'they look kinda cute on you' are you stupid Edward? Where did that come from? She's not interested in you why are you even trying? Ugg I'm starting to act my age, what has this girl done to me?

X.X.X.X.X.X

I AM SO SORRY this chapter took so long. I'm not going to bother telling you why because then it seems as though I'm making excuses.


	27. Chapter 23

I ran up the stairs quickly shutting my bedroom door behind me, I turned around and leaned against the door

Bella's pov

I ran up the stairs quickly shutting my bedroom door behind me, I turned around and leaned against the door, blushing furiously. Get a hold of yourself swan he IS NOT interested in you. I guess I'll just have to try doubly hard to treat him as just another one of Emmett's friends, hopefully he'll be one of mine too, maybe that's it maybe I just find him extra interesting. Yea right, the evil conscience side of me said.

I tried to distract myself as I got changed from the teenage hormones running through my system by thinking more about what we were talking about before.

I remembered once I had gone to the movies with Fish and Dino. Sam had this horrible rash on her neck, when I asked her about it

She just said, "It's just a rash from the necklace I got from peter"

I said "you must have been really allergic to it."

"Yea it likes poisoned my skin" she said laughing

"Oh my gosh! Metaphor! He poisons you" Fish exclaimed, doing a little happy dance.

"Nice one! High five!" I smiled. But we both looked at Sam calculating, she didn't seem mad about our blow to her boyfriend, she couldn't help that we didn't like him, but he started it.

Okay that was too distracted, as I attempted to pull my pants up I fall over, I tried to catch myself on my bed but I still ended up on my butt, I started laughing at myself.

"BELLA? ARE YOU OKAY?" I heard Edward scream.

"YEA, I'M FINE!" I yelled back still laughing.

I ran down the stares and stopped on the bottom step, sitting down to put my shoes back on.

Edward's pov

I heard a loud thump above me, I jumped. "BELLA? ARE YOU OKAY?" I scream.

"YEA, I'M FINE!" She yelled back laughing. What? Why is she laughing

She ran down the stares and stopped on the bottom step, sitting down to put her shoes back on. I smiled she was still wearing my sweatshirt. She bounced up, "alright lets go." She stuck her hand in her sweatshirt pocket and smiled, I raised one eyebrow, she just gave me the innocent look, oh she's so CONCENTRATE CULLEN! I yelled at my self.

As we were walking out to the car she popped something into her mouth, as I closed the door for her I noticed her swallow, as I sat down she popped something into her mouth again. What?

"Bella what are you eating?"

She swallowed quickly "nothing." Shifting she eyes back and forth quickly in a joking manner.

"Bella?" She grinned sheepishly, blushing and held up a half eaten poptart. I laughed; she could be so cute sometimes.

I hit the button to turn on the stereo and Clare de Lune stared blaring, I had forgot I was listening to that before, I went to change it when Bella said "Clare de Lune?"

"You know Debussy?" I was surprised not many people in this generation like the classics. (EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE, no matter how many times I say it in authors notes people still ask)

"It's one of my favorites, my mom played classical music in the house when Emmett and I were kids, I think she hoped it would calm him down. It didn't calm us as much as just made us sleepy, I still love it though."

Be for I knew it we were in front of my house. I ran around the car and opened the door for Bella I was all ready to run in so we didn't get all wet but she just walked at a normal pace, when she thought I wasn't looking she looked up at the rain and stuck out her tongue.

I covered my mouth trying to hide my laugh, she turned to me. "What?" I covered it up with a cough or two. "Nothing just got something in my throat." Pounding on me chest twice for emphasis. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing walking to the front door and waiting for me.


	28. Chapter 24

Edward's pov

Edward's pov

Even soaking wet she was still beautiful, her sent intensified by the rain, I was so thankful that I didn't have a problem with it. Around her I act like a human again, in good and bad ways.

She looked up at me through her wet hair, I reached up and brushed it away from her face and she smiled, I tucked the hair behind her ear and didn't take my hand away from her face. She spoke to me softly, "Edward?" she looked at me with those eyes, they just drew me in, I snaked my hand around the back of her head leaning forward slightly. I was about to close the gap when HONK HONK, everyone got home. I sighed; she had already turned towards her brother and friends, smiling widely.

I pinched the bridge of my nose exasperated when I saw Alice's smug smile, vampire speed I said "you have the worst timing you know that?" she thought back to me cheerily _YEP that's why I don't play the drums. _Bella looked at me oddly, not at all confused but frustrated almost. I tilted my head to the side silently asking her what was wrong, but before she could answer Alice quickly came over and stated jumping up and down, "oh Bella you just have to go shopping with me! It'll be so much fun I can see where going to be such good friends! Do you want to come see my room?"

Jasper put his hand on her shoulder calming her slightly; I don't know if it was with his powers or just his presence, "honey you don't need to overwhelm her all at once." He told her sweetly, she leaned her head back onto his chest calmed, "What ever you say Jazzy." She said looking up into his eyes. I looked over at Bella and she was smiling but the look in her eyes was hard to describe. She looked overall happy but there were hints of wanting and almost disappointment. I would give anything to know what she was thinking.

"Alright Alice I'll come up to your room in just a minute I need to wring my self out…again." She said with a joking tone before taking a step back and taking all her hair in her hands in a ponytail thing and spinning it around and around tightly. I laughed; she was literally wringing out her hair. I watched as Alice lead; actually more like dragged her up the stares, surprisingly she just laughed and said "SLOW DOWN YOU CRAZY ENERGIZER PIXY SCREW THE BUNNY! Damn girl you should join the track team." Alice stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to look at Bella disgusted. "and where those awful uniforms? No thank you." Bella hit herself in the face as Alice once again stated dragging her, I watched until she was out of site.

Jasper turned to me laughing, "Edward man, you got it BAAADDDD!" _And for Emmett's little sister! Your lucky you're a vampire, even then I'm not so sure he couldn't take you._ I bit my lip in mock nervousness, before walking away. But then it hilt me like a ton of brinks, what if Emmett became a vampire? CRAP!

X.X.X.X.X.

Bella's pov

The second I saw the evil grin on Alice's face I regretted not complaining about coming up here. "So Bella," She said as she walked over to me trying to look innocent. "I saw you and my brother." I looked at her quizzically, "it looked like you two were about to kiss." I shrugged trying not to think about it. She looked taken aback "did you not want to kiss him?" I thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not saying I wouldn't have liked it if we had but I'd rather we didn't it will only make things more awkward later."

"So you don't like Edward?" She said cocking her head to the side. "No, I do, I'm just realistic." I knew a guy as gorgeous and well liked as Edward would never consider actually dating me, he probably just thought I was low drama and semi-easy. "I know it would never lead to anything so I would rather just not."

She looked shocked "do you think Edward is just looking for a hook up?" I hated having this conversation. "Well..." I was cut off by a soft sounding but loud in volume voice, "Alice, come set the table please." She stood up, "that's my mom, come on." I covered my mouth and blushed embarrassed, "oh my god I totally forgot to introduce myself to your mom I feel so rude."

We quickly scurried out of her room and down the stairs, Alice much more gracefully than I. when just my luck I tripped on the last step, I braced my self for the hard impact that never came, instead strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up into my savior's topaz eyes. I smiled "thank you again Edward I owe you yet again. You're going to get tired of saving me one of these times and I'm going to be in serious trouble. " he smiled back while putting me back on my feet, "never." O walked away and turned around slightly to wave over my shoulder before following Alice into the kitchen.

A woman in a knee length dress and an apron was in the kitchen taking an apple pie out of the oven, I looked around confused; did I just step into a time warp? She looked up and smiled, "oh hi dear you must be Emmett's little sister, Charlie and he have told me so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you." I shook my head quickly before sticking my hand out for her to shake, "nice to meet you too mrs. Cullen." Sje smiled sweetly at me, "oh please dear call me Esme." I nodded, "Esme. I hope I don't insult you in saying I feel like I just stepped into the 1920's, you look like a mom strait out of Pleasantville and I mean that as a complement." She swatted her hand in a phish-posh, "thank you dear you're too kind."

"Thank you for allowing us over, you home is so beautiful, and your food smells amazing, I might have to ask for some recipes." I wasn't trying to butter her up just be truthful, I do need to be able to cook something for Dad and Em that wasn't fish. "Sure hon come over anytime and I'll show you how to make something although from what I've heard you won't need much help." My smiled widened, if I didn't love forks already I certainly was going to now, all these people are so nice. I almost forgot I only just met them.


	29. goodbye

Hello my actually loyal viewers, thank you the 6 of you that actually reviewed the last chapter I put up, I know everyone hates author's notes especially this kind, I am going to re do this story, I don't like how it's coming out

Hello my actually loyal viewers, thank you the 6 of you that actually reviewed the last chapter I put up, I know everyone hates author's notes especially this kind, I am going to re do this story, I don't like how it's coming out. My writing has gotten better since I started the story so the beginning is complete bullocks. I'm going to leave it up so people can review tell me what you want me to change, I'm going to try to change a lot because I just started reading the illegal ½ copy of Stephanie Meyers midnight sun and I realized how out of character Edward is and I know where I want the story to go now that I've read breaking dawn but this story right now just isn't working.


	30. RESTART

I restarted the story finally, I apologize in advanced about the sporadic-ness that my updates will be some days I will probably update more than once and other days I just won't update at all.


End file.
